ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Yelad/Archivo 02
... __TOC__ Humongosaurio.jpg|No escribas mensajes con insultos Mega-Croma.jpg|No borres mensajes ni los edites Sr.Beck.jpg|No olvideis poner un titulo a cada mensaje 104px-Xlr8runsfast.jpg|Si no quereis respetar las normas presionad Alt+F4 para ir a una pagina donde podeis poner cualquier cosa Los Luchadores Galacticos.jpg|El que incumpla las reglas Los Luchadores Galacticos lo llevaran ante juicio Pregunta Bueno paso a paso *Te vas al boton de Plantillas *Le das la opcion Otra Planttilla/Palabra Magica *Alli se oscurece la pantlla y te sale un cuadro de dialogo *En la esquina inferior dice escoje otra plantilla *En el lugar de la busqueda pones (Hay sugerencias que salen abajo a media que escribes), y pones Plantilla:Ubx y le das el alien *PD: no hay muchos aliens algunos faltan, esto sirve para todas las plantillas como de episoio y personaje *si vuelves a cuestionar mi puesto me enojo *Puedes dar un vistazo al códgigo de mi pagina de usuario *Estoy planeando crear una sub pagina de usuario con ayuda 15:29 24 jun 2010 (UTC) SI los he visto todos Si los he visto todos los episodios, pero en ingles ya que manejo muy bien ese idioma te doy una pagina sper completa donde puedes ver los episodios en ingles de Ben 10, ben 10 AF y Ben 10 Ua *http://www.watchben10.net/ultimate-alien.html 12:33 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Medallas Medallas conmemorativas por participar en la Competencia de Usuarios 2010 00:25 30 jun 2010 (UTC) N0 lo Olvides Comienza el Domingo, 4 de julio de 2010 00:25 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Jaled.jpg|Primera Archivo:Jaled_2.jpg|Segunda Ponlas donde creas conveniente, XD, Saludos -- 00:25 30 jun 2010 (UTC) oye seguro que no te exediste con los porfavor http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 21:46 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Serpit Jejeje copiaste mi serpit y esta en tu pagina de usuario pero no es nada te la presto, no me enfado solo me ríoMarduke (discusión) 15:24 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Explicacion Se trata de que yo y olos conductores les damos desafios a sus equipos, luego l equipo perdedor va eliminando a laguien, luego, cuando quedan pocos estos se disuelven y cada uno se cuida solo, al final el ulitmo que queda sin ser eliminado gana 21:24 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Disculpa Aceptada Ok, te perdono pero participas no? 21:36 4 jul 2010 (UTC) No Creo que deberiamos eliminar a Destructor15 el no hizo nada y ultimamente se ha comportado mal asi que no merece estar ni jugar en la WIKI Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 11:13 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Advertencia Jajajaja es en serio o se calman o les pongo a los dos una Advertencia Capichi Goop(Dejame un mensaje) (Mis logros) 17:46 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿Podrias? No insultes a los latinoamericanos solo porque tienes problemas con uno te van a echar asi porque la mayoria de los administradores y me parece que todos son latinoamericanosArchivo:Grosoemanuel Firma.png 18:07 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Disculpa Disculpame pero tu fuiste quien me dejo el primer mensaje solo dime por que y terminaremos esta guerra y por que editaste mis mensajes ¿para que me expulsen? en fin solo dime por que me dijiste primero que soy un **** de **** y dejaremos todo esto capichi? Oli (discusión) 21:36 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Oli no me copies el Capichi xD --Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 16:09 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Auch.... lo que me temia mira no fui yo es que hace un tiempo mi primo estubo de visita y hackea mi cuenta en su labtob pero luego cambie mi contraseña lo siento ¿amigos? PD: por favor quita el letrero de que me mataras si escribo aqui Oli (discusión) 23:03 12 jul 2010 (UTC) :Jajajajaja, otro cuento chino: "Fue el pajarito que me hizo esto".- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 16:19 13 jul 2010 (UTC) : :Si jajaja como dice Csuarezllosa Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 16:21 13 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿Que rayos? ¿Que rayos te pasa? Oliver30 y Goop9 no pueden escribir pues estoy escribiendo además no puedes poner eso Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 20:24 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Xat Ve al xat tengo que hablar contigo Disper82 (discusión) 15:00 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Perdon Perdon si en algun momento te ofendi. Digo esto prque tengo uan educacion que me obliga a que si ofendo a alguien debo perdir perdon No somos amigos No enemigos Solo eres un conocido Disper82 (discusión) 22:27 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Chat Hola Jaled tengo malas noticias Lodestar me dijo que tu chat seria elminado que mal y dijo esto: Cof Cof este chat va aq explotar,último aviso los que se encuentren aqui seran declarados traidores de nivel 25.Givoifutbol declaro chat como Xat oficial el de Disper y punto este chat sera eliminado firma la comunidad de ben 10 wiki no me importa bye. Es una lastima amigo Atte. Marduke (discusión) 23:00 14 jul 2010 (UTC) : 13:54 16 jul 2010 (UTC)'}} pero yo no soy administrador http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 19:52 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Seguro pero yo no soy nada no me an nombrado nada mi letra esde color azul y no de otro color no me enviado ningun mensaje y tampoco aparesco en la opcion Administradore y burocratas haci que no puede ser nada de eso.. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 22:22 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Concurso Lo del concurso yo Edito mucho no insulto Usuarios me disculpe cuando cometi algun error, escucho a los miembros de esta Wiki ás como ayude a Marduke ayer que lo bloquearon globalmente y despues lo Desbloquearon lo que no se si soy orgulloso Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 12:59 17 jul 2010 (UTC) ::BenTenny10AF no es ni Admin, ni Buroc, ni Rollback. -- 18:50 17 jul 2010 (UTC) firma yo fui el que comenso con las firmas mira http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Firma_personalizada Jultrun121 (discusión) 22:57 17 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Yo la hice, con Paint y después con un editor de gifs. 14:54 18 jul 2010 (UTC) preguntale a el yo no se la hice,el la hiso alo mejor el te la puede hacer por que la mia es haci http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 19:46 18 jul 2010 (UTC) .... http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 19:46 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Wikiconcurso ¡Jaled, te entrego la Wikimedalla de Bronce y la Super! Felicitaciones... SuperWikimedalla Bronce.png Archivo:WK-BB.png -- 15:10 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Lo que es El Xat es el Oficial y es de Giovi Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 20:12 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye Mejor no digas coger di agarrar por que parece....ya sabes la palabra coger y suena mal pero te recomiendo que digas agarrar Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 15:19 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Hablo de que digas agarrar no coger por que a los Latinoamericanos esa palabra es medio mala Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 15:26 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno eso no importa te recomiendo por si te quieren bloquear que digas agarrar Gracias Gracias por colaborar Jaled para detener el vandalo Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 17:09 29 jul 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes Yo soy Administrador y lo puedo bloquear.Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 17:14 29 jul 2010 (UTC) PD:No es como en el Xat Owner es Burocrata en Wikia xD es en serio Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 17:14 29 jul 2010 (UTC) xD Me copiaste salvo que le incluiste el Articulo ME EXPLOTO EL CULO que lo creo el vandalo asi que yo lo borre cuando lo puse y gane mas que seguro xDGoop (Mensajes) (Logros) 20:17 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Jaled Eres un Votante oficial del Mundial Zvesda 2010 Archivo:Vive_el_j.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100728004406/ben10/es/images/7/71/BT10.gif 20:27 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias pero los dibujos tienen que ser por computadora? porque no se aserlos asi derskastro11:07 31 jul 2010 No votaré No votaré por nadie y si queres podes dejarme llena de insultos mi Discusión xD Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 13:48 2 ago 2010 (UTC) RE:Injusto Perdon es que no sabia de quien era la fusi♀n y puse la mia mientras tanto ahorita pongo la tuya Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 19:32 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Fusion Claro es por eso Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 19:37 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Felicidades por haber llegado a las 400 Ediciones!!!!! Me la podrias dar Tu fusion asi la pongo en la portada Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 19:38 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Pero.... Lo que pasa es que si la saco de un Blog no la puedo guardar si me las en mi Discusion si puedo Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 19:44 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hola, Jaled, te nombre como Rollback a partir de la fecha hasta por una semana y veo que más blogs escribes que menos aportaciones tienes a Ben10 Wiki, te nombraron Rollback para trabajar con administradores, si utilizas Rollback te quedarás el puesto y si no utilizas Rollback te los quitaré y les daré a uno a un usuario que me piden, además yo no los permitiré insultos a usuarios vándalos, ya que los Burócratas, administradores y rollbacks deben mostrar buen comportamiento ante los usuarios que vienen esta Ben10 Wiki.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 20:31 2 ago 2010 (UTC) oye oye ditto de pokemon se transforma en otras cosas y Ditto de ben 10 se multiplica por favor no vuelbas a poner la imagen Oli (discusión) 22:13 2 ago 2010 (UTC) RE:¿Como se hace una Subpagina de Usuario? #Te vas al menu de Crear Articulo debajo de las opciones verdes del menu Principal #En el Título pones''' Usuario:Jaled/ Y El Titul''o, EJ: '''''Usuario:Jaled/Mi Lista de Amigos¡¡ #le Pones COntenido al tema y le das grabar 13:59 3 ago 2010 (UTC) JALED¡¡¡ puedes ser bloqueado, estas subiendo imagenes con el mismo titulo anulando el anterior imagen, causando un total desbarato porque hay imagenes que estan donde no deberian estar Cambiale el Nombre antes de Guardar 12:35 4 ago 2010 (UTC) No.. No se si haz visto la pelicula ¬¬ Nanomech si lanza fuego, 12:33 5 ago 2010 (UTC) : ¿Que no has Visto Sus Habilidades y Debilidades? Puede disparar electricidad y fuego de color verde a traves de unos tentáculos metálicos de su espalda 12:39 5 ago 2010 (UTC) : PD: Como diablos Mato a la reina u-u ¬¬ #No me interesa y nada me hara cambiar de opinion #YO SOY EL QUE DIGO CAPICHI #Por favor deja de molestar, que molesta toda la hora encontrar Tienes Nuevos Mensajes - Diferencias, etc. esta bien una o 2 veces, mas nah 12:59 5 ago 2010 (UTC) AmpFibian Oye ¿Por que trasladaste a AmpFibian? Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 13:52 5 ago 2010 (UTC) No vengas más Por favor Jaled no vallas más a mi Xat por que lo arruinaste siempre que estas nos volvemos verdes menos tu asi que no vallas más Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 18:40 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Ya se Pero hay algo que cuando vas se vuelven todos verdes menos vos así que no vallas más arruinaras el Xat y sería injusto que por eso tu Xat sea Oficial Capichi? no vallas MÁS Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 18:50 6 ago 2010 (UTC) tu firma no es como la de giovi pero es lo mejor que puede hacer... Archivo:Jaled_Firma.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100728004406/ben10/es/images/7/71/BT10.gif 19:27 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Mira Parecidas: Archivo:Jaled_Firmac.gif Archivo:Firma_B10af.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100806223760/ben10/es/images/c/c2/Firma_B10af.gif 22:41 6 ago 2010 (UTC) :La firma es innecesaria, como contestar si no tiene enlace.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 12:57 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Amigo Me caes bien quiero ser tu amigo aunque soy un año menor que tuGoku783 (discusión) 03:58 7 ago 2010 (UTC) :De que se trata, no entiendo, Jaled cambia la firma que es pesado, NO TIENE ENLACE.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 10:45 8 ago 2010 (UTC) :La firma que haces es pesado, nunca voy a contestar, haga uno igual a BenFutbol10 que si aparece automáticamente en tres.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 19:48 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Aqui estan Archivo:Discucion_Jaled.gif Archivo:Constribuciones_Jaled.gif Ahi estan los otros http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100806223760/ben10/es/images/c/c2/Firma_B10af.gif 19:44 9 ago 2010 (UTC) firma soy jultrun disculpa pero hoy no prodre estar y por los anterires dias si pudo hoy te la are 22:23 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Copa Mundial Terradino 2010 thumb|Trofeo por votarPor votar en mi mundial te mereces esto: --'Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis' 15:13 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo Hola, Jaled, tranquilo, para que te pones así, además veo Ben10 un niño con imaginaciones como todos que están aquí, yo también tuve sueño corriendo con dinosaurios que me comen, casi me despierto horrible, jejejeje, bueno veré el blog lo que Goop9 restauró que hubo error.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 17:34 11 ago 2010 (UTC) firma 2 ps si te hiso la imagen pero como digo csuresllosa no tine link 20:28 11 ago 2010 (UTC) firma 3 ps no se como la estas haciendo pero deve ser a mi forma por que sino en otrawiki no funciona bien 22:38 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Tu Firma Siento decirlo pero quita tu firma por favor si no la quitas nunca te contestare pues lee esto: ' *NO TIENE ENLACE ' Solo hacete una firma con enlace pero quitala por que no podre responderte (Primera Advertencia) y como lo dijo Csuarezllosa Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 22:38 11 ago 2010 (UTC) '' '' FIRMA 4 no avia visto que te diron lo otros elementos osea discusiony conribucoines tu pudo acer la firma aora solo dimo lo demas uno era el auto de kevin. lo demas que era? 22:59 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Jaled, no insultes 11:41 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Hey No tienes permiso para modificar o editar mis paginas o subpaginas solo YO puedo editarlas y si quieres que saque algo deja que saque yo no vos o acaso no entendes.Si queres puedo editar tu pagina de usuario a ver si te gusta Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 13:59 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Podemos Hacer las pases? Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 00:13 13 ago 2010 (UTC) firma aora pon enen preferencias y en apodo para firmas pon esto |[[usuario:Jaled|Jaled]][[Usuario_Discusión:Jaled|Jaled]]}} Vuelve! Solo fue una broma Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 21:49 13 ago 2010 (UTC) La mereceras otro día Hoy no por que Marduke me conto que en un momento te apodrraste del Xat Jaled será otro día Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 22:31 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Solo le di Una Miserable medalla cuando eramos amigos, ahora lo odio, y 2 hare lo que pueda 22:35 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola, Jaled, no deberías decir al otro wiki quejándose de Lodestar, de Goop9 y otros usuarios, para eso estamos los 3 burócratas que decidiremos aquí.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 00:30 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Bentenny10 Mira el que puso los cuadros fue Bentenny10 preguntale a el sobre los cuadros Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 11:45 14 ago 2010 (UTC) No puedo No no puedo ya que esos cuadraditos no los entiendo ni media papa xD Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 12:03 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Uno solamente los Admin Opinan, dos es Csuarezllosa y tres nunca tendras una medalla 19:05 14 ago 2010 (UTC)